Resident Evil - DAMNATION
by jackjack09
Summary: Alice walkes the hot desert, killing undead by day and is haunted by her dreams by night, what will happen when she saves a sertian convoy being led by a sertian redhead. will she fall to darkness or will her humanity be saved. BASED IN EXTINCTION
1. Chapter 1

**RESEND EVIL DAMNATION. **

**(This is my new FIC, SMUTTY as always, but a little different than my other story. So as always I hope you all enjoy, and this is set in extinction.)**

The desert was hot and the Air was dry. Alice had been traveling through this shithole for a couple days now. After she had restocked on supplies at the gas station, she then decided to bed down for the night, about a 5 hour drive away from Nevada. She sat next to the fire and cursed herself. This was her normal routine, love to kill infected in the day, and hate her-self for it later. Like every night though after she cries herself to sleep, the dream's come to haunt her; Jill's pleas for mercy, and Angi's tears of fear; fear of Alice. These dreams did something, triggered something; as she dreams her hidden powers flux, and pulled her black Suzuki motorcycle in the air. When the dream scared her to her awake, her powers reseeded, making her precious bike fall to the ground, totally destroying her only transportation. She sighed in frustration, and slammed back into her pack that she was using as a pillow.

The next morning she was walking at a steady pace, being a mutant freak, she had almost no need at all for food or water. She looked up to see a swarm of crows swirling in the air. Then people's screams echoed through the sandy hills. Alice sprinted as fast as she could over a few dunes to see a crew of people battling the undead birds, she bolted forward, as she came closer she saw a man climb on top of one of their tankers and start to roast the undead birds with a flame-thrower attached to the top, but the man was quickly knocked off and eaten alive. She saw someone quite familiar. Carlos was running to protect a girl from getting burned alive by the unmanned flame-thrower. Alice concentrated hard on the pull in the back of her mind and pushed the flames high into the air, killing every undead bird above her head. When all was left was ash, and burnt feathers; Alice's world began to spin, as she fell to the ground, a pair of soft yet, hard arms, and red hair shinning in the sun was the last thing she saw before her sight went black.

Claire was the leader of a crew of survivors; they had stayed the night at a local hotel, when the next morning a flock of undead crows attacked her people. Just when all seemed lost for her friends, when a stranger with shoulder length dirty blond hair, somehow made the flames from the thrower fly into the air as she protected Carlos in an invisible cocoon. Claire walked over to the strange woman, but just as she was about to thank Alice, she was forced to catch Alice before she hit the ground. "Get her inside!"

Carlos, Claire and K-mart rush to help Claire move the stranger inside the convoy. When Claire had Alice placed in the truck she turned and left. K-mart stayed with her savior, and slipped a charm bracelet around the woman's wrist. Claire had run off to gain her senses, she willed the hot boiling feelings of her friends deaths into the back of her mind and hardened her heart, just like she always did. Claire wasn't the same mechanic from Raccoon city , she was a leader, a beacon of hope to those who follow her. She whipped the single tear from her face and walked back to the convoy. While she checked the rest of her survivors she couldn't shake the image of that strange woman burning those infected birds to a crisp. The memory wads frightening to Claire, and not of the woman, but of what her presence meant for her, and for the people she was trying to keep alive. All Claire wanted to do at this point was get her people on the road and just leave the woman here to rot, but something deep inside of her made her do otherwise. She would worry about the woman at a later time, first she had work to do.

Alice woke up with a screaming headache and the sun seeping in through the window was not helping it. She looked over to see children running away, and the bracelet hanging from her wrist. What she didn't notice was the blond teen sitting right next to her. When she did she jumped in surprise and then smiled warmly at the girl… "This yours?" Alice gestured to the bracelet. The teen smiled and nodded "gave it to you last night, for luck." The girl said shyly. "He-he luck… let's hope it works…so what's your name?" Alice asked chuckling

"K-mart." She said smiling innocently. Alice smiled in amusement "you have another name?" the blonds smile faded a little "that's where Claire and the others found me; everyone I knew was dead so it was time for a change, besides I hated the name anyway." Before Alice could comment, the doors burst open and Claire gestured for the young blond to get lost. The girl gave Alice a sweet smile and left to go do whatever teenagers did these days. Claire climbed into the truck and shut the doors behind her. She turned to Alice and removed her sunglasses from her face. "Look I have questions, depending on how you answer will determine if you will stay with us or not." Alice remained silent and waited for the questions to be asked.

"Are you a threat to me or any of these people in my convoy?" Alice swallowed the lump in her throat. "Look let's cut the bullshit, If Carlos is with you then I'm pretty sure he told you all about me, so why don't we see what you know and then we'll go from there..." Claire nodded in agreement "all we know is that Umbrella is the cause of all this, that they did horrible things to you, and that you are devoted to killing the undead. All in all I happen to believe you are a danger magnet." Claire said smiling slightly at her own comment. Alice smirked "well in the case of attracting danger, you would be correct, but I'm not staying long, I'm just passing through really." Alice got up and began preparing her weapons, making sure the clips were full and that her blades were sharpened to perfection. "well if that's that case you may travel with us for a short time, but know this I see any threat to me or my people; I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes, even if you are superwoman." Alice only nodded and grinned a6t the red heads comment. "I never got your name Red…" Alice sang out before the redhead could leave. "its Claire… Claire Redfield" with that Claire left the Alice to attend to other duties.

Alice climbed out of the truck and walked over to the funeral taking place. L.J was crying hard over a grave. This only made Alice want to kick herself more. "Alice can't you do anything right?" she said to herself. Claire had noticed that Alice had secluded herself by the gas pumps a few yards away from the rest of the convoy. For the life of her she didn't know why, but she dragged her feet through the sand over to Alice. Alice knew that she was no longer alone. "Need something?" the question was innocent but Claire could hear the silent screams in her words. "not really, but you don't look ok." Claire said standing right behind Alice. "wasn't aware you cared so much." She spat, the more the redhead was around her the more she felt off, and if there was one thing Alice hated; it was to be out of control. "you are traveling with us for now, so until you leave your one of my responsibilities, and right now you look like you're about to bullet in your head." Alice only chuckled at the irony, "lucky guess…" Claire closed the remaining distance between herself and Alice. "no, I've seen that face before, on many people in fact, but I can tell you this, you only put the human race at a disadvantage by taking your life, cause then your just no use to anyone." Alice jumped to her feet and stared Claire dead in the eye "I'm not human, as I see it there are two things about me that will never change, and that's one; the fact that what runs in my veins makes me a monster, a freak and two; I have but one purpose, kill all undead and bring Umbrella to its knees. That's what I'm good for, when all undead are gone, and Umbrella no longer exists, then I myself will smile in pure joy when I pull the trigger." Alice said with more emotion then she wanted and began walking away from Claire.

Claire was in step right behind her. When they rounded Claire's yellow hummer, Claire pinned Alice to the back passenger door and stared deep into Alice's ocean blue eyes, Claire also noticed little flakes of green around the edges of her iris. Claire pulled away from Alice's intoxicating eyes. "this world, the outbreak, all of it, it is not your fault… Umbrella is at fault, not you, they did horrible things to you, and you are not a monster, you're just different." Claire said earnestly. "H-How are you not afraid of me?" Alice asked teary eyed. "I don't know; I'm just not." Claire said. Alice came closer to her, her stomach knotted and her breath hitched. Just as Claire was about to back away, she was yanked into Alice's hard body for a passionate kiss. After a few seconds of shock Claire started to respond to Alice's actions; Claire moved in sync with Alice's lips even wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her closer into the kiss. Claire parted her lips as an invitation to Alice, which she took gladly it, had been so long since she felt any kind of pleasure, and she was not about to protest to the brunettes actions, after all a 5 year dry spell can cause some major sexual frustration. Alice slipped her toung into Claire's mouth and did her best to savor every taste and memorize every inch of the red-heads mouth.

Claire moaned in response, she pulled away only to have Alice attack her neck like an undead would, but the feeling was burning hot, and icy clod at the same time. While Alice worked at the leaders neck, Claire was feeling around for the handle to the door. When she found it; she shoved Alice in first, and jumped into the driver's side and sped off. "Carlos, take over for now, I'm going for a supply run with Alice." Claire said breathlessly. Carlos replied with a "10-4" and Claire stuck her foot in the gas so as to get as far from the convoy as possible. They had made it to a old rusted house; both jumped from the car. Both were at each other, Alice's lips on Claire's and Claire's hands running all over Alice's hot body. All of a sudden Alice's pupils went wide almost making her entire eyes black as night. She lifted Claire up onto the hood of the hummer without effort and ripped her shirt to shreds. "Geese wonder woman, want to watch the clothes, not like anyone can go to a mall anymore you know." Alice chuckled lightly and began working on the redheads cargo pants; they reviled just enough of Claire's hip bones to drive Alice wild. She as gently as she could, unbutton her pants and licked at her pelvis bone tenderly; this made Claire go wide eyed as Alice found a particular hot spot on her hip bone. Alice didn't even need to be told that Claire loved it rough, so Alice bit down hard on the bone, making Claire moan loud into the hot air. Claire leaned up and hopped down from the hood of the hummer. She grabbed Alice's hand and pushed her into the back seat of the hummer again, only this time Claire was straddling Alice' hips and grinding down hard. Alice helped Claire remove her clothes till she was in nothing but black lace thong. "Nothing but thong.. Now that is something I didn't expect." Claire said nibbling Alice's neck. She slid her fingers in the lining and pulled down slightly, making Alice shutter in anticipation.

Before Claire could go further, Alice flipped them over so Claire was on bottom; Alice yanked off the remaining clothes and kissed Claire hotly. As she kept Claire distracted with her lips she slid her hand down between Claire's legs and teased her clit mercilessly. "Fuck! Just do it already." Claire panted out. Alice continued to tease Claire till the red-head was ready to burst. Claire was about to change the game when Alice finally slid two slender fingers into Claire's wet folds. The redhead moaned out, and all of a sudden Alice just stopped and backed away from Claire. Alice turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Claire. Claire re-dressed as fast as humanly possible, and followed in the yellow hummer. Alice ran for miles, she had to get away from Claire, her heart was beating fast and the virus was burning through her veins, she ran from Claire not out of regret, but out of fear, fear of hurting the redhead. She finally stopped, but the whole time she was too distracted to notice that Claire was not far behind her. She was too tired to care though, she ran out the frustration, and was now in control of herself. Alice dropped to her knees in a daze; Claire was out of the hummer in seconds with an angry face that would make the undead run in fear. "what the fuck Alice!?" Claire yelled at the brunet.

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't…" Alice panted out. "What do you mean couldn't?" Claire asked angrily. "I couldn't let myself hurt you…" Alice said ashamed. She pulled herself to her feet and looked down in shame. "Explain."

"Let's just say you got my heart pumping." Alice said, trying hard to avoid the inevitable conversation to come. "Not good enough Alice."

"the virus in my blood, it activates more when my blood pulses over normal, thus the reason why I run faster, use my mental abilities at a stronger pace, the faster my blood flows the faster the virus is activated." Alice said about to continue, "So when we were about to… your heart rate was to high." Claire said finishing the bonds' sentence. Alice only nodded, Claire, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get this blond goddess out of her head. She always pushed people out. She would never let someone close enough for her to get attached. But Alice broke down her protective walls in less than 24 hours, and the blond didn't even try. If Claire could guess, she would say that the blond has gone through so much horror and pain, that she somehow has forgotten what love and what being wanted feels like, She knew that Alice was a very tortured soul, the loss and pain the blond has endured was forever burned into Alice's sweet blue eyes. For some reason Claire wanted nothing more than to heal Alice's broken heart. She had now convinced herself that was such a thing as love at first sight… but Claire feared deeply of this, because in this world, the one you love most always dies first

**(yes I stopped the smut half way, I'm making Alice a bit more dark in this one, she is the yang to Claire's yin, or however it goes, now don't crucify me on this guys, this my first "Clairce" fic, I'm still working out the plot, which it will follow some parts of the movie and some will not, so I hope you all enjoyed and I hope for feedback, and im open to ideas, throw em at me and who knows I might make it happen. Stay cool guys.)**


	2. Chapter 2 hot mess

Chapter 2

(**hey guys im back with a new and juicy chapter, as always smut will be involved, were going to see a deeper, darker side of Alice, so as always I hope you all enjoy.)**

"okay so don't get you so excited, but what did you mean when you said you didn't want to hurt me?" Claire asked curious. Alice swallowed hard "I'm not contagious…but much like the undead … human blood is like crack to me." Claire thought for a moment. "Have you ever fed on anyone?" Alice nodded in shame. " only one person, but she did it willingly." Claire's face scrunched in disgust. "when we would get into some sticky situations she would make me feed, knowing the power boost would be enough to get us out of anything, she would also make me feed during sex…" Alice was ashamed telling Claire all this. Claire kneeled down next to Alice and giggled "what are you giggling at? Alice asked.

"Alice are you aware that your stark ass naked, roasting in a 120 degree weather?" Alice looked down at herself and started to giggle with Claire. There laughter grew till it echoed over the hills; Claire bit her lips seductively "so how do we continue what we started without you going all superwoman on me?" Alice got to her feet an smirked. "Simple…" Alice threw Claire back into the hummer… "let me keep the unpredictability in our relationship…" Alice whispered as she gently nibbled and sucked at Claire's jugular. "I think I can live with that…" she moaned back and gripped Alice's hair tightly. She wasn't going to waist time with foreplay she wanted it short and sweet.. well less on the sweet. After all it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Claire liked it rough, even painful at times, but unfortunately she could only stay away from the convoy for so long. She knew that Carlos would come looking for them and soon. Claire snapped the button to her cargo pants open and slid them down her tanned legs. "Now if you don't mind, were on a tight schedule and I humbly request that you fuck me now." Claire commented. Alice was all too happy to comply with Claire's request. She licked her finger, soaking them in her saliva. After she was sure they were wet enough, she slid her hand between Claire's legs and teased her clit. Claire was losing her patience quickly " Alice!" she yelled out in anger. Alice grinned and slammed two fingers deep into Claire's heat. She didn't even wait for Claire to adjust to the new sensation before she was pounding her fingers in an out of Claire so fast it made her breasts bounce.

"yes! Yes! Oh fuck more!" Claire bellowed. An Alice was more than happy to give her what she wanted. Alice was pushing hard into Claire, she was honestly surprised that Claire wasn't screaming out in pain, but instead all she did was release deep moans of pleasure. Alice needed to hurry with this so she amped her speed up a bit more, tis caused Claire to scream out in pleasure and just as Alice planned, made Claire cum screaming. Alice continued to push and pull her fingers till Claire was down from her high. She kissed Claire passionately "we have to go." Claire nibbled at Alice's lips "I know, better get dressed huh?" Alice nodded and kissed Claire again and helped Claire to her feet, and redressed. "Mm, you want to do this again?" Claire asked wrapping her hand around Alice's neck. "how's about tonight after I make my rounds?" Alice said softly. Claire only nodded and kissed Alice again before she they jumped in the hummer and road back to the convoy with Claire's hand wound tightly into Alice

's


End file.
